<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Mattress by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377585">Into the Mattress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom!Reader, Cum Dumpster, Drabble, M/M, Smut, Top!Flaco, dirty talking, multiple loads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lil fic of Flaco fucking the soul out of the reader :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flaco Hernández/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Mattress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translations:<br/>Chico buen - Good boy<br/>Puto - Slut (also means bitch)<br/>Sentirás mi por semanas - You’re going to feel me for weeks</p><p>They’re really shitty google translate stuff but AT LEAST IM TRYING. </p><p> <br/>Tumblr is @MALLR4TS</p><p>please feed me with kudos xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chico buen," Flaco praises you, refusing to stop the harshness of his thrusts, despite how long he'd been at it. You're sore by now but <em>oh god,</em> does it feel good.</p><p>Flaco's got you exactly where he wants you, face down on his bed, a pillow under your hips to raise your ass in the air, only for his hips to push you down into the mattress. One large hand is pressed between your shoulder blades, keeping you flat on the bed, refusing to let you move despite your whines and moans. He's been fucking you for what feels like hours, load after load buried deep in your ass, his cum trailing from your hole down your balls and thighs. The sight only turns Flaco on even more, eager to leave you in more of a mess.</p><p>"You're so obedient. So well trained," the gunslinger praises you, his breath hot on the back of your neck, his deep words whispering into your ear. "Letting me use you like this. And to think, you haven't come once," Flaco grins, his hand moving from your back to reach down and gently caress your balls, feeling how swollen they are. "Poor thing. I might let you cum soon, you deserve it."</p><p>Flaco's hand moves back to your shoulder blades as he shifts his weight, sitting up slightly but still practically lying on top of you. His hips pick up the pace, cock slamming down into you, the sound of skin against skin echoing around the cabin.</p><p>"One last load. You think you can handle that, puto?" Flaco asks you, his voice husk as always. You can only nod in response, too exhausted to speak. "Good boy. You're so good for Flaco, aren't you?" He grins, enjoying the sight of you coming undone, utterly debauched, a mess beneath him.</p><p>Flaco grunts as he slams into you, making the wooden bed creak and shake. His thrusts are deep and quick, fucking you so hard you'll feel this for weeks. There's no way you're going to be able to mount your horse after this, let alone sit down.</p><p>"You're going to cum when I do, okay? I know you're aching for release," Flaco orders. You nod again, managing to let out a "Yes sir." Flaco hums in appreciation, grinning at your response. Sir? That's a name he could get used to.</p><p>"I'm close," Flaco growls, his pace picking up. "Sentirás mi por semanas," he tells you as he shifts his weight again, placing both his hands on your shoulders, holding you steady as he continues to fuck you. "Come on, cum for me," Flaco orders, a slight purr to his voice. How can you deny him?</p><p>You finally let your orgasm hit you. You cry out, shaking as you release, your cum spilling out onto the bed, mixing with Flaco's loads that had dribbled down from your hole. Flaco can't hold himself back any more, burying another load into you, grunting as your hole tightens around him. The noise Flaco lets out can only be described as feral, a mix between a growl and a moan, the sound making you whimper; it's music to your ears.</p><p>Flaco holds himself there for a few moments, his muscles shaking as he rides his high, eyes screwed shut. After a few deep breaths and another praise, "buen chico," Flaco pulls out, sitting back on his knees. You're still a whimpering mess and Flaco loves it. His hands are on your ass, massaging you, admiring the sight of your ruined hole, his thick finger prodding at you, pushing his load back into you.</p><p>"White really is your colour," Flaco chuckles, giving your cheek a firm slap before shuffling off the bed. He strides across the cabin, butt-naked, finding something to clean you up with. You're exhausted and all you can do is lie there, watching Flaco look around and quickly give up, picking his shirt from the ground and using that instead.</p><p>His figure is dreamy, a large stocky build with a fair amount of hair. He still has pecs, but his abs have turned squishy, leaving him with a not-too-large stomach. His arms are dreamy, thick and beefy, biceps naturally bulging, the sight of them only makes you want him to pin you down and take you again.</p><p>Flaco's gentle, cleaning you off, praising you over and over for doing such a good job. "You're going to have to stay here a while, no way you can ride after this," Flaco chuckles, wiping what he can off the blanket and urging you to get yourself comfortable.</p><p>The pillow you were lying on is ruined, so Flaco uses his thick coat to act as a pillow instead, folding it up and placing it at the head of the bed. He gets in beside you, pulling you onto him so you're lying across his chest, chest hair against your cheek, your head in the crook of his neck. He tucks the blanket around you both, ensuring you're warm.</p><p>"Sleep now," Flaco tells you in a much calmer tone, placing the gentlest kiss you've ever received on your forehead. You're quick to do so, falling asleep shortly with Flaco following not long after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>